


Complexes

by sarahreeese



Series: Season 4 [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahreeese/pseuds/sarahreeese
Summary: "COMPLEXES"07/27/18 (8:00PM - 9:00PM)In the season opener of Chicago Med, the characters deal with the aftermath of the season 3 finale. Sarah gets a surprising offer, Ethan and April learn to navigate around each other in the ED with the help of Maggie, and Dr. Manning faces a tough decision.





	Complexes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Chicago Med's season 4. If anything in here happens on the show, I'll be an ecstatic fortune teller, but it would purely be accidental. I also will be featuring more heavily the personal lives of these characters as the small snippets we see of them at home are like the marshmallows in Lucky Charms. They're so good, and the ratio should be switched to feature more of them.

Sarah sat facing the board, Ms. Goodwin to the right and the hospitals lawyer to the left. Their positioning clearly stating while they were physically on her side, she was definitely alone. Her back was straight, shoulders were back, and hands clasped in her lap; marking everything on the Laura Reese checklist of confidence in a negotiation. She’d even dug out the long abandoned designer heels and black pencil dress that had been shoved to the back of the closet in her transition from Connecticut to Chicago.

 

“Dr. Reese, you realize the gravity of the accusations you’re throwing onto Dr. Charles, correct?” A woman in a gray suit finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence that had followed her description of that night. Sarah nodded, letting herself take a glance of everyone in the room. While the board and Mr. Kalmick looked uneasily at her, Ms. Goodwin wouldn’t quite catch her eye.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

_Sarah froze as she walked in the door. Robert was on the ground, grasping at his chest, Dr. Charles was just staring down at him, hands hovering over, thinking. Nothing was sounded, no one called._

 

_“What are you doing?” She blinked trying to put the picture together in her head. “Code Blue!” She yelled into the hallway, finally freeing her legs from their spot. Sarah pushed her mentor away from Robert and hastily beginning chest compressions._

 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve been outspoken about senior staff here, is it Dr. Reese? I believe it was you who who brought Dr. Unger’s condition to Ms. Goodwin. About three years ago? When you were only a medical student?” This came from the man at the end, and Sarah turned her attention towards him.

 

“Yes, I was. I saw that he was no longer able to do his job to his full capabilities, so I informed my superiors. One of whom was Dr. Charles, who brushed me off because he had a personal connection to Dr. Unger. Dr. Charles makes dangerous decisions based on his own personal moral beliefs. That’s not what our jobs are as medical practitioners. We do what is best for the patient, regardless of how it impacts us. We don’t play God.”

 

_One, two, three.... she counted in her head, ignoring the stammered sentences flowing from Daniel’s mouth. He still hovered near Bob’s head, his face blank like he was trying to think. Her mom’s voice intoned in the back of her head, the one thing she heard throughout her childhood, “You don’t need to think to tell the truth, you just have to say it.”_

 

_“He just fell, I-” Sarah shook her head and counted again. Four, five, six…  The squeaky wheels of the crash cart sounded behind her, and an influx of voices drowned Daniel Charles out. A nurse was on either side of her, setting up monitors around her hands. As the monitors flicked to life, a low steady beep permeated the room. Her eyes flicked up, but she didn’t stop her compressions._

 

_“He’s asystolic, push 5 of epi.” She went back to focusing on the count, blocking out the other doctor in the room. More feet ran in behind her, but she didn’t look away from the monitor. His heartbeat still didn’t pick up. She thought she heard calls to Rhodes being made but all she could focus on was the very flatline in front of her_

 

_“Sarah you have to believe me, I-”_

 

_She stared right through him, her eyes daggers_

 

Sarah could feel Ms. Goodwin’s eyes flick onto her at that moment, and suddenly she realized this wasn’t a jury of 12, she didn’t need a consensus, just one singular vote.

 

“Dr. Charles has consistently handled situations differently due to his feelings about the patient. He broke a slew of hospital privacy rules when Robin was getting treatments,” A man with a blue tie in the middle interrupted her this time.

 

“Rules have always been complicated with familial ties. It’s certainly not unheard of for doctors to examine the charts of their family members.” Sarah stared at him, wondering if he actually heard what he said.

 

_Sarah continued compressions, they were nearing 2 minutes of compressions. Her arms were tiring, and she could feel her pulse racing and throat tightening. What if this was it? The whole day spent cautiously on the line of tentative excitement and dread over Bob moving in with her for a few months, only for none of it to matter because he’d code on the fucking floor. Sarah finally opened her mouth again to call when a pair of delicate hands slid under hers. A raw faced Ava Bekker took up compressions._

 

_“Give me another round of Epi. Call the OR and tell them to clear a room.” Sarah watched the screen fervently as the next round of epinephrine was pushed into her father._

 

“It may not be unheard of, but it is unethical. Especially since Robin was being examined in a psychiatric setting. He was explicitly removed from her case, or anything surrounding it by Ms. Goodwin. He then went and hindered any and all progress that I made with her, by forcing a psychiatric hold. Dr. Charles has no respect for other doctors opinions if he disagrees. Which is a detriment to the patients at this hospital.” Sarah’s hands gripped the edge of the table, thumbs digging into the underside.

 

“And you’re sure this isn’t any action out of spite; your loud _disagreements_ if that’s what we should call them, are well known to us.” Sarah’s lips pursed for a moments, as she attempted to collect the right words.

 

“Our disagreements were over the differences in our approaches to the cases.” Gray suit interrupted and spoke up this time.

 

“And what approach do you have Dr. Reese? You’re a second year resident who had no prior experience in Psychiatry. You’re supposed to be learning from Dr. Charles, not getting into public arguments.”

 

_A line ticked up on the screen, barely a blip but it was enough for Dr. Bekker. She continued compressions for a moment as a slow beat tried to form. Then Sarah was pulled out of the way and Bob was lifted onto a gurney and ran to the OR. Her eyes scanned the floor, the sanitary wrappings of single-use medical equipment were scattered everywhere; the only sign of the frantic life that was here minutes ago. Now it was just her Dr. Charles. Who still looked wide eyed and frantic._

 

_“It wasn’t what it looked like Sarah. We were speaking and then he just fell.”_

 

_“Shut the hell up.” Her voice was sharp and crisp, and she imagined each word pinning him in place._

 

_“Sarah…”_

 

_“No.” Her voiced shifted to something deep and low, something fueled by a year and a half of built up anger. “You have had it out for him since you met him.”_

 

_“No, I have not.” Sarah could hear the self-congratulatory, psychiatric patronization oozing into his voice. “Sarah, he’s manipulated you. I know you can’t see it, but that’s what guys like him do.”_

 

_“Guys like him? You mean people who lie, and hide?” She paused and stepped towards him, counting on her fingers as she spoke. “Or people who are unable to hold genuine connections because they are so self-absorbed? Or have the obsessive need to control every situation in their life?” She stood in front of him, finally, putting as much venom into her voice as she could. “You’re just like him! And he’s manipulated you more than he ever has me! You’re obsessed with him, aren’t you? This whole fucked up chess game, where I’m just your stupid, doting pawn. And the only way you would ever ‘win’ would be to let him die.” Daniel shook his head_

 

_“He killed someone, Sarah. A girl named Olivia Coveny.” Sarah let_

 

_“Do you even hear yourself? Where the hell did you even make that up?”_

 

_“I didn’t. Someone sent me evidence. Sarah, he did it.” A small voice that sounded obnoxiously like her mother reminded her that most_

 

_“You helped a mass shooter live, someone that was proven 100% to be the murderer. You let Jack Kellogg live, hell you were going to give him a get out of jail free card. Bob may have killed someone, though he’s not brought up on charges or even being investigated, and you decide this one doesn’t need a court case, or a jury, or anything of those formalities. You’ll just let him keel over, and give a sob story to my pawn about how you tried to save him. Try and make it sound like fate, or that it’s a good thing?”_

 

_“Sarah…”_

 

_“Save it. You broke your oath, do you really think I’m letting you get away with it?”_

 

“My approach is to actually take action. Something that Dr. Charles often refused to do until something else went wrong.” She could see a slight shake in Ms.Goodwin’s head, as Sarah could feel that she was losing her. Unfortunately guy at the end chose to speak up at that time.

 

“Psychiatry, from my understanding, generally needs time to watch a patient in order to discover an illness. Is that not right, Dr. Reese?” Sarah nodded and took a deep breath, nails digging deeper into the table/

 

“Usually, but Dr. Charles spends most of his days in the Emergency Department. And emergency psychiatry is nothing like regular psychiatry. He sits and watches, often times going against the concerns of the primary doctors on the cases. Daniel Charles uses the clout he has in this hospital to do whatever he wants. Which includes letting patients suffer, and eventually die.” She looked fully at Ms. Goodwin this time, no longer settling for subtle watching. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before the lawyer on her left spoke.

 

“Our concern here Dr. Reese is that you have no proof.” The slight nasally whine in the lawyer’s voice was fanning the angry heat rising in her stomach. “We’re not saying this didn’t happen, but it’s a resident’s word against a department chief. It could open a lot of doors that shouldn’t be opened without proof.”

 

“So you’d like to have a doctor who shamelessly breaks his hippocratic oath on staff? That seems like it would open a lot of doors in the future if it got out. Especially if someone were to bring this as a case against the hospital for negligence.” That got everyone’s attention in the room. The implication was heavy in her words

 

“And it wouldn’t be unreasonable for a traumatized and hurt daughter to seek legal action. We don’t even know if he is going to make it, let alone if the lack of immediate action on Dr. Charles’s part will lead to him needing another heart transplant.” The group of suits shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The word lawyer in a hospital tended to make everyone tense up.

 

“What would you have us do, Dr. Reese?” The lawyer was apparently doing the talking now, while the board sat and scrutinized her.

 

“Suspend him.”

 

“We can’t do that on just a he said/she said case.” That was the slap in the face. Sarah felt ready to lunge at him.

 

“So I’m just supposed to work with the man who tried to kill my father?”

 

“Absolutely not. Now that you’ve threatened legal action against Dr. Charles, the hospital would be putting itself at a risk letting the two of you work together.” It was like a sucker punch to the stomach, and her shoulders fell slightly.

 

“Peter…” Ms. Goodwin spoke for the first time since the meeting had started. “We can’t fire our employees for telling us the truth.”

 

“A _possible_ truth, Sharon. And I’m not suggesting that. We’d never force you out Dr. Reese, but we can’t have you working alongside Dr. Charles. It’s a liability, like I’m sure you know. So you may pick another specialty, and start a residency in that so long as it isn’t emergency medicine or another branch of psychiatry. Of course if that doesn’t work for you you do have the option to end your residency with us without any repercussions. A position will be made when you decide. Although we’d need you to pick by the end of the week, of course you’ll be on paid leave for the moment while you decide. And whichever you choose will begin on Monday.”

 

Two years of a residency, gone. Somethings might transfer programs, maybe. But she was supposed to prove everyone wrong. This was not the fucking ending she played out in her head. In the back of her mind it began to dawn on her that this was never a trial; it was a sentencing. The offer had discussed earlier, no one looked surprised. But Sarah could feel their eyes on her, so she nodded dumbly.

 

“Wonderful. Now the extension of this offer entails a confidentiality about the incident. For as long as you work here the exact details of that night will be kept between the people in this room and the two of you. We will investigate as we see fit, of course, and make sure all due diligences are done. But as for you, your involvement is coming to a close.” The lawyer pulled out a stack of papers from briefcase, and slid them over to Sarah. “A newly written employment contract. You’ll notice a pay increase as well as the confidentiality agreement.”

 

“Can I have a few days to read it?” Kalmick nodded, and gave her the same winning lawyer smile the other partner’s at her mom’s firm wore. Her hands clenched to each other under the table.

 

“Of course, just bring it with when you have decided on your new department. How about we say Friday, around noon?” Sarah nodded again and the board began pushing themselves away from the table, clearly ready to leave. She numbly stood, and held onto the folder as the suits all filtered out in front of her. Kalmick was out with the rest of them, until Sarah realized it was only her and Sharon, who had yet to move from her seat.

 

“Do you think I made it up?” It was the first time that she felt her own voice come out, instead of the mock attorney mask that she applied for the meeting.

  


Sharon stared out of the wall of windows, processing the vicious that had just been spring on the young woman. There was anger in Sarah Reese, maybe rightfully so at this point. But that fiery anger didn’t take away the truth that her father was in the ICU, unconscious. It also didn’t change the fact that he had very possibly killed someone, or that Daniel Charles was almost definitely in the wrong. It didn’t change the fact that somehow Daniel had taken this poor girl in, only to try and change her. She wondered if he still would have, had he known this would be the outcome. Only Sarah’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Sharon still took a moment to respond. “I think that there’s something that needs to be looked into, and that I will certainly be looking into it.” The younger woman seemed to almost speak again, before shutting her mouth. She turned in her heels towards the door. “Dr. Reese, may I suggest a surgical department? You’re capable, and I think it may provide the action you need.” The only response that Sharon got was the shutting of the board room door.   


 

It wasn’t particularly surprising to see Daniel in her office, but it was aggravating.

 

“How did it go?” He was sat in one of the chair across from her desk, an iPad open with information on it.

 

“ _How did it go?_ ” She set her folder down on the desk and sat down. “It went somewhere along the lines of you’re lucky the board prefers a chiefs of department’s word to a residents. What were you thinking?”

 

“Sharon, he fell and I didn’t react fast enough. Reese saw what she wanted to.”

 

“She saw it in great detail then Daniel. You let this go to far, and the board isn’t just going to let this lie.” Sharon sighed and logged on to her computer. “She’s been removed from your service, and psychiatry in general. The board wants you to stay as far away from her as possible.” He frowned and leaned towards the desk.

 

“Sharon, that’s not necessary. If I could just talk to her-” Goodwin frowned, shaking her head at him.

 

“Yes, it is. Now take the rest of the day off, and figure out how you’re going to lay low for the next few months.”

  


Sarah stood at the foot of Bob’s bed, the beep on the monitor more comforting than she thought it’d be. For someone she didn’t know 6 months ago, and someone she didn’t actually trust, the thought of him dying on that floor bothered her more than made sense. He’d told her he’d tried to use her for money, and she was going to let him move in with her. He’d ripped her to pieces in front of Dr. Rhodes, and she still vouched for his life. By all logic, Bob Haywood dying would truly have only positive effects on her existence. But she saved him… again. The monitors continued their steady melody and she finally stepped away from the footboard.

 

She turned, ready to get the red-soled pumps off her feet and try to put the almost shambles of her career back together, only to get greeted by Dr. Bekker standing in the doorway. Her hand was half raised, about to knock on the metal door frame.

 

“Did I interrupt anything?” Sarah looked back at her dad, shaking her head.

 

“No, I was just about to head out.” They’d only met a few times in passing, the most they’d ever spoken had been during the shooting. She’d heard the reactions from the other ED staff of the infamous Ava Bekker, but she always seemed pleasant to her. “Thank you for coming back for him. I know Dr. Rhodes drove off, if you hadn’t come up here he probably wouldn’t have made it.” Ava’s face flashed to something dark, but it slipped off as quickly as it had slipped on.

 

“It was really no problem. But I wanted to inform you that I will be taking over Robert’s care, as Dr. Rhodes has left for another hospital.” Sarah raised her brows, shocked but not unhappy. Rhodes hadn’t been her favorite since the Robin debacle.

 

“Sounds great. I apologize in advance for him, though. He genuinely has zero filter or conscience.” She tried to pass it off as a joke, but it didn’t really seem catch. Now it was Ava’s turn to give her a strange look. Sarah dropped her head, hoping to stop the flush creeping up her chest go outside of the dress’s neckline.

  


“I’ll watch out for that then.” Ava turned her attention back to Bob’s bed. “He’ll need quite a bit longer of a recovery in hospital this time. It’s never good to have to operate on a new transplant, so I want to watch him carefully.” Sarah nodded, but Ava could see a distraction in her eyes. Ava could only imagine what was running through her mind. Connor had told her about Dr. Haywood's rant before his surgery, she couldn't imagine being by someone's side after that. But here Sarah was, dressed up on top of that. Ava's eyes scanned her, shocked at how well she cleaned up. Not that that was an appropriate train of thought to go down, especially as her father's new doctor. Sarah looked half way gone, lost in something. “We can talk about this later if you have to go.” Relief flashed over her face and Ava moved out of the doorway. “If you ever have any concerns, you can call me.”

 

“I will, thanks.” Ava nodded, letting Sarah out of the room. Watching her as she walked away. 

 


End file.
